


Stay Tonight, Stay Forever

by unfolded73



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, patrick brewer is a service top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: David has a bad day, and Patrick tries to make it better.





	Stay Tonight, Stay Forever

**Author's Note:**

> set some time after "Housewarming"

Patrick watched David felled by a thousand tiny cuts that day.

By the time David realized Twyla got his coffee order wrong that morning, he was too busy with customers to go get another. The store was crowded all day with clientele who, for whatever reason, were irritated and rushed, taking all of life’s small annoyances out on David at the cash register. They complained that the prices for cheese were too high, or that the tote bags weren’t free, or that they couldn’t sample the wine before purchase. Then David spilled mustard on his sweater at lunch, and that afternoon he found that the new shipment of labels for the facial cleanser misspelled ‘cleanser’.

The crowning indignities came when they sat down for dinner with the Rose family that night at the cafe. While usually Patrick enjoyed spending time with David’s family, tonight their moods seemed to be feeding off of each other in a vicious cycle, and the little verbal barbs that were the cadence of their relationships seemed to stick in and fester. A thoughtless comment by Mr. Rose about David’s business acumen, a passive aggressive jab from Mrs. Rose about David’s eating habits, and the usual taunts from Alexis, all of them were getting to David tonight, and no attempt by Patrick to change the subject or otherwise smooth things over seemed to be helping. Once they finally excused themselves from the table, Patrick could see the stress of the day in shadows under his boyfriend’s eyes, in the hunch of his shoulders. He laid a hand on the small of David’s back and gave him a tiny smile.

“Do you want to spend the night tonight?” he asked once they were outside the cafe.

David raised an eyebrow. “That would be four nights in a row. I thought you didn’t want to move in together.”

Wincing, Patrick took a small step back. David may have acted like it was fine, but Patrick could tell that the misunderstanding about getting an apartment together still stung a little. And it wasn’t even that Patrick didn’t want David to live with him. It was how much he wanted David to live with him (_marry him, grow old with him_) that was making him move cautiously. Patrick sometimes felt like he was so deep under David’s spell, spending all day at the store in a whirlwind of his love and affection, that he needed a little bit of space to himself in the evenings to detox from David Rose. At least, that had been his plan. The fact that he kept inviting David to stay over night after night wasn’t really in service to that plan.

“It seems like you need some space from your family. And I…” _want to spend every night for the rest of my life with you._ “I like having you in my bed.”

“Ew, Patrick -- boundaries,” Alexis said as she clomped out of the cafe ahead of her parents. Johnny was pointedly averting his gaze, so he’d probably heard it too. Fantastic.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, dears,” Moira said with a knowing glance and a small wave of her hand.

“That is, if you want to come home with me. It’s okay if you don’t,” he said, focusing on David and trying not to think about the fact that he’d just said something very intimate in front of David’s entire family, who were currently walking away from them on the sidewalk.

David smirked. “Or we could follow my parents home and you could elaborate on our bedroom activities.”

“Okay.” Patrick turned on his heel and started toward his car.

“I do want to come home with you, though,” David called, following a few paces behind.

Patrick smiled.

~*~

“Mmm, that’s nice,” David murmured, his head dropping forward until his chin touched his sternum. Patrick continued to work at the knots in David’s neck, kneading as hard as he dared. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“It seems like you had a rough day.” They sat side-by-side on Patrick’s bed, a bed that David had helped him pick out not that long ago, lying down on the floor model and leering at Patrick while he gripped the metal bars over his head until Patrick had blushed and walked to another part of the furniture showroom. (The fact that David’s display ended up being the deciding factor for his purchase was perhaps best unexplored at the moment.) David had changed into pajamas when he went through his nighttime skincare routine and so Patrick had followed his lead, figuring with the day David had, sex was likely off the table. The luxury of privacy, and the fact that they didn’t have to feel pressured to make every night alone together count, wasn’t lost on him. It was nice having David here just to sleep.

“_That’s_ an understatement.”

“I’m sorry you had a rough day.”

David shrugged. “Wasn’t your fault.”

“I know.” Patrick moved behind David on the bed, sitting on his heels so that he could move the massage from David’s neck down to his back. He reached up under David’s t-shirt, appreciating the broad span of his shoulders, the shape of him, bone and muscle and skin. 

“I wish I hadn’t eaten those onion rings; I feel gross,” David said.

“You know I don’t think you’re gross,” Patrick said, his hands dragging down over the knobs of David’s spine. 

“Sometimes you do,” David protested.

Patrick could lean into a joke as he so often did, but he didn’t feel like now was the time for that. He bent over and kissed David’s shoulder. “I always think you’re beautiful,” he whispered.

David shuddered.

“I see you across the store sometimes and I can’t believe that you’re mine,” Patrick said, and he felt David’s gasp in the sudden swell of his ribcage. 

Clearing his throat, David looked up at the ceiling and said, “You can’t just say things like that.”

Patrick kissed David’s neck, a slow press of slightly open lips. “Why not?” he asked, matching David’s soft murmur.

“I like it too much,” David said.

This wasn’t really news to Patrick. “You’re allowed to like it as much as you like it,” he said, still peppering kisses on the join between David’s neck and shoulder. “There is no ‘too much’ here.”

“It’s just makes me feel a little bit desperate,” David said, leaning his head to one side to give Patrick more access to his neck.

Smiling against David’s skin, Patrick spread his knees and slid forward so that he could be flush against David’s back. “You aren’t desperate.”

“I was exhausted and ready to go to sleep. Then you rub my neck and say a couple of nice things about me and I’m like, raring to go.”

“Oh, are you?” Patrick said with a smirk in his voice, and he couldn’t resist the temptation to reach around between David’s legs to investigate exactly how raring to go he was. Stroking David’s erection over his loose sweatpants, Patrick let his teeth scrape David’s shoulder. “Where are we going, exactly?”

“Shut up,” David said with another shudder.

Patrick’s hand retreated. “In all seriousness, David, if you’re too tired, that’s--”

David caught his hand and moved it back to his erection, making Patrick chuckle in response. “I’m not _now_.”

“Okay.” With one last kiss to David’s shoulder, Patrick moved out from behind him. “Get undressed and lie back.”

David swung around and arched an eyebrow at him. “Bossy,” he said with a sly smile.

“No, that’s not… I’m not doing a dom thing here, David, I just… I want to take care of you.”

The tenderness in his statement seemed to make David recoil. “I’m fine, you don’t need to--”

“Let me. You had a shitty day, and… let me.”

“Okay,” David whispered, pulling his t-shirt over his head and then standing to lower his sweatpants. When he was naked, David lay back on the center of the bed and looked up at him. “Are you going to join me?”

Patrick shook his head, making no move to take off his own t-shirt and sleep pants. “In a minute.” On his knees, Patrick shifted around until he was straddling David’s thighs. He let his eyes wander down from the dark stubble on his partner’s face to the curly hair scattered across his chest, to the trail that led from his navel to his semi-erect cock. Patrick smiled, struck once again how much he loved how hairy David was. He wondered if that was an ingrained preference, something that he’d just never realized about himself until he saw David shirtless (no, before that: it was the dark hair on the back of David’s hands that had been a source of early fixation), or if it was falling for David Rose that had somehow imprinted him with this desire. Regardless, it was hard-wired into him now, and as he leaned over to press a kiss to David’s sternum, he ran his nose through the soft chest hair, inhaling David’s scent.

Taking his time, Patrick ran lips and tongue and teeth over skin, smiling to himself at the soft moans and frustrated gasps from David. He felt long fingers combing through his hair, then not-so-subtle pressure to move his head further down and perhaps get on with it.

“Something you’re trying to tell me, David?” Patrick said, scraping his teeth along one of David’s nipples and making his back bow. 

“Just wondering if I might persuade you to suck my cock some time, you know, _this year_.”

Patrick looked up at him with his best guileless expression. “Oh, I might do it a few times this year if you’re nice.”

“I hate you.”

Chuckling, Patrick started to move in the direction David wanted, still planting little sucking kisses along his chest and stomach. “You are nice, you know.”

“Hmm?”

Patrick looked up him again, this time without the fakely sincere expression. Just looked at him. “You are a very kind, very nice person.”

Shaking his head, David protested, “I’m really not.”

“It’s true.” It wasn’t about David’s inability to contain his sarcastic quips or his difficulties with compromise. It was the way David would set aside Patrick’s favorite cheese at the store, and later slip some of it into his fridge when Patrick wasn’t looking. It was the way David would stroke up and down Patrick’s back when he was stressed. It was his complete lack of judgement and his gentleness in bed when things had been new between them. “I know your heart, babe. You’re gonna have to trust me on this one.”

“Mmm,” David said in that noncommittal way he had before closing his eyes. Patrick scooted backward on the bed, enough so that when he bent over again he could have taken David’s cock into his mouth easily. He didn’t though, teasing the soft skin at the join of thigh to pelvis with his tongue. “_Fuck._ Patrick.”

“You’re a good brother… and a good son… and a good friend… and a good business partner.” He punctuated each compliment with a kiss, employing sharp suction against the skin of David’s hip. “And a very good boyfriend. And I love you.”

David was nearly vibrating with need, his muscles tense and hips moving restlessly, desperate for contact. Taking pity on him, Patrick finally positioned himself and enveloped the head of David’s cock with his lips, sucking gently and swirling his tongue against the sensitive spot that he knew drove David crazy. The resulting groan from his boyfriend was gratifying.

Sometimes, often in his happiest moments with David, Patrick would imagine what his younger self would think if he could see what his life was like now. If that young man struggling to make things work with Rachel because that’s what he thought he was supposed to do, if that man could see him and David walking hand-in-hand from their store to the cafe. Or making out frantically on the sofa while one of David’s rom coms played on the TV. Or if that man could see him now, head bobbing as he took a mouthful of another man’s cock. Would he be shocked, or disappointed, or would it be a sudden clarion of recognition that this was what he’d been missing for so many years?

“Your mouth is so good, baby,” David said, the words stumbling out on a gasp. Patrick picked up on a subtle, rhythmic flex of David’s hips and relaxed a little, letting David fuck his mouth. There had been a learning curve to this at first, figuring out how much he could take and how deep, and Patrick had spent more time than he cared to remember worrying that he wasn’t enough for David -- not experienced enough, not skilled enough, not sexy enough. Surely David would tire of being the teacher at some point, he’d thought. But David never seemed to tire of it, or to not enjoy himself when they were together, and eventually Patrick stopped his secret fretting. Besides, he’d gotten pretty good at sex with David by now.

He felt David’s cock get harder in his mouth, and he knew it wouldn’t take much more for him to climax; it was almost inevitable at this point. But instead of letting David come in his mouth as he usually did, Patrick pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand, tightening his fingers over David’s saliva-slicked cock. 

“Sorry,” David said, his eyes squeezed shut and hips pistoning into Patrick’s fist. 

“No, you didn’t choke me,” Patrick explained, assuming that’s what David was apologizing for. “I just needed to tell you how gorgeous you are when you’re like this.”

David moaned, too far gone to respond. 

Patrick leaned over David, propped up with one hand, watching greedily as David lost himself in pleasure. “I love watching you come, David. I love _making_ you come.”

“Yes,” David whined. “Fuck, Patrick, _yes_.”

It was in moments like this that Patrick’s heart felt so full of love for this man that he couldn’t help but imagine flashes of their potential future together. He couldn’t help but hope that all of it could be possible with David: a wedding, a house, coffee in the mornings and evenings in front of the TV and growing old together. 

David came with a shout, spilling over Patrick’s hand and onto his t-shirt. Patrick stroked him through it, smiling at the blissed out expression on his boyfriend’s face. When David had relaxed, Patrick pulled his t-shirt off, using it to clean himself and David up before tossing it on the floor and collapsing on his side of the bed. (_I’ve only been in this apartment for a few weeks and I already have a side of the bed,_ Patrick thought. _I’m failing spectacularly at this not-living-with-David thing._)

He could see David trying to swim up from his post-orgasmic lethargy to return the favor. “Go to sleep, babe,” Patrick said. “I’m okay.” He wasn’t, really; he was powerfully turned on, but tonight had been about David, a balm for his no good, very bad day.

David shook his head. “No, no. A performance like that deserves a reward.” David’s hand slid under Patrick’s pajamas and gripped his cock, making him groan. Just the sight of that wrist disappearing under the elastic waistband of Patrick’s pajama pants was almost enough to make him lose it right then and there.

Plucking at the fabric with his other hand, David muttered, “Off. Get these off.”

While he struggled with his clothes, David reached over to the bedside table for some lube. They came back together in the middle of the bed, lying on their sides and facing each other as David went back to work, his left hand now deliciously slick. He put his other arm around Patrick, holding him close.

“I love you,” Patrick moaned brokenly, pressing his forehead against David’s. They kissed without finesse, Patrick nearly out of his mind with want. Sucking David off always did this to him; he’d loved it from that first time, nervous yet determined in Stevie’s apartment. 

“That’s it, baby,” David soothed. “Mmm, I like watching you come too. So much.” He held his arm still and let Patrick fuck his fist, and it was less than a minute before Patrick was spilling between them against David’s stomach, making gutteral noises that he would have been embarrassed about if he didn’t know that David loved it when he couldn’t contain his reaction. 

Once they were cleaned up and snuggled together under the covers, David sighed heavily, his head against Patrick’s shoulder. “I feel better. Thank you.”

“Imagine that,” Patrick said with a laugh. “I really did want tonight to be just about you, though.”

David stroked up and down Patrick’s arm, fingers making all the hairs on his skin rise to attention. “Well, believe it or not, you having a good time is also about me.”

“Okay, fair point.”

“I might like the evidence of how much you enjoy sucking dick more than I like getting my dick sucked.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Okay, no, I don’t,” David conceded, “but I like it a lot. It’s like…” He buried his face against Patrick’s shoulder, like what he was about to say was embarrassing for him. “It’s like when you say nice things about me. It’s… I don’t know. It’s a compliment, I guess, knowing that pleasuring me turns you on.”

Patrick kissed the top of David’s head, the scent of his expensive hair products filling his nose. “Noted.”

“Thanks for inviting me over tonight,” David whispered, his voice sliding into sleepiness.

For a moment, he was so close to just asking David to move in, small closet that was likely to break them up notwithstanding. But then Patrick thought about his family, about the secrets he was still keeping, and the question died on his lips. 

David’s breathing evened out, sleep overtaking him, and Patrick kissed the top of his head again. “Stay forever,” he whispered, knowing David wouldn’t hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unfolded73 on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
